Known micro power connectors generally only have a positive power terminal and a negative power terminal, and do not have a ground terminal. However, in some cases, it is necessary to provide the ground terminal to improve electrical security.
When known micro power connectors have the ground terminal, an electrical gap between contacts of the ground terminal and the power terminals is decreased due to the size restriction of the micro power connector, which may result in an unsafe creepage distance. In a power connector operating under a voltage of 60V, for example, the safe creepage distance between the terminals should be up to 1.2 mm to ensure electrical security. Furthermore, if the ground terminal is directly disposed in an insulation body with the positive and negative power terminals, a volume of the whole micro power connector will be increased, preventing the micro power connector from being arranged in a narrow space in a high density.